The present invention relates to a data sampler, a data sampling method, and a photo detecting apparatus including the data sampler. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of compensating for an offset of sensor data from a sensor cell, such as a photodetector cell of a photo detecting apparatus, and more particularly, to a data sampler, a data sampling method and a photo detecting apparatus which can compensate a reference signal employed in the data sampler with the offset.
In a sensor apparatus including a sensor cell array which senses an effective physical characteristic, such as light intensity, temperature, mass, or time, and which outputs an electrical signal, there may be an offset between sensor cells due to differences in environmental conditions, such as a manufacturing process, operating voltage, temperature, etc. Due to such an offset, the sensor apparatus may not perform precise sensing. In particular, when a signal output from a sensor cell is so weak that it needs to be amplified, or when signal sensing or integration takes a long time, the effect of the offset increases.